Luigi VS Sage Harpuia
Luigi VS Sage Harpuia 'is a What if? Episode created by Raiando,it features Luigi from Super Mario series and Sage Harpuia from Mega Man Zero series ''Description Nintendo VS Capcom: Two lean,green machines enter the ring, who has way more creativity than the color green? ''Interlude'' Raiando: The color green may not be the most creative color but it's the luckiest color. ''Demon CD: It's also the color of Luigi: Mario's little brother and sidekick.'' Raiando: And Sage Harpuia: The leader of The Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia. ''Demon CD: He's Rai and i'm Demon CD'' Raiando: And it's our job to analyze their Armor, Weapon, and Skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. '''(The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Luigi's bio) ''Luigi Stuns In'' Raiando: Luigi is one of the Seven Star Children and Mario's younger brother who helps Mario defeating Bowser. Demon CD: But he's always ignored by citzens of The Mushroom Kingdom and lives in Mario's shadow. Raiando: But Luigi never hesitates of saving Princess Peach when he's required to. Demon CD: But speaking of Luigi's skills, Luigi can jump higher than Mario,he can also do a Scuttle Jump that gives him a little momentium in the air. Raiando: Luigi also has Green Missile, which Luigi charges himself up and launches himself. Demon CD: Luigi Cyclone makes Luigi spin around and trap his foes and launch them up. Raiando: Super Jump Punch is basically Mario's Super Jump Punch with a little surprise. Cue Luigi pulling the Sweetspot of SJP against Mario, causing a Star KO. Demon CD: Luigi also has a Hammer, with that he can smash Enemies and Rocks. Raiando: And finally, He also has Thunder Hand, an ability given by Thunder God, with that he able to shock his Foes,as well Control them. Demon CD: Just like Mario, he also has bunch of Power-Up during his adventures. Raiando: Luigi has the basic Fire Flower where he basically throws Fireballs. Demon CD: Ice Flower which allows Luigi freeze his enemies and carry them,as well can freeze the water when walking on it, and Gold Flower turns him into Silver Luigi, it acts like Fire Flower but it turns enemies and blocks into coins. Raiando: Super Leaf gives Luigi ability to Fly for limited time and attack his enemies with his tail,Tanooki Suit is the same thing as Super Leaf,only this time Luigi can turn into a Statue that can be used as a ground pound. Demon CD: Luigi has other flight Power-Ups like Cape Feather, Propeller Mushroom, Red Star, Bee Mushroom, Super Acorn and more. Raiando: Luigi's other Power-Ups are Blue Shell, where he hides inside of the Shell and takes a fun ride by knocking his enemies out. Demon CD: Super Bell turns Luigi into Cat Luigi which allows Luigi climb up walls, go faster and scratch up his enemies. Raiando: Hammer Suit and Boomerang Flower give Luigi Hammer Bro. Like accessories, Hammer Suit allows Luigi throw hammers while Boomerang Flower allows Luigi to throw a Boomerang. Demon CD: Frog Suit gives Luigi freely move Underwater and move faster in Underwater, Penguin Suit is pretty much Ice Flower and Frog Suit combined. Raiando: About Invincible Power-Ups,Luigi has Super Star and Rainbow Star, both turn Luigi invincible for 20 seconds, it allows him to run over his enemies without any problems. Demon CD: If those things aren't enough, Mega Mushroom makes Luigi into a Giant and wrecks anything that stands in front of him. Raiando: Luigi has Poltergust 5000, a vacuum created by Proffessor E. Gadd in Luigi's ghostly adventures, Poltergust can suck up his Enemies in seconds and then Blast them away. Demon CD: About Luigi's feats, he once lifted and threw an entire castle like nothing. Raiando: And he's able to regularly fights and defeats Bowser, who can survive a supernova. Demon CD: Luigi's also capable of dodging and outpacing Lighting. Raiando: And he also destroyed the realm's moon. '' 'Demon CD: But Luigi still has his own weaknesses, like that he's very clumsy and cowardly and he easily afraid of Ghosts.' ''Raiando: And he Sleeps on Important events and fails at traction, but overall, Luigi is still a one Mean, Lean Green Machine. Cue Luigi getting a Grand Star. Luigi: Ya-hoo! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Luigi's bio and open for Harpuia's bio) ''Sage Hapuia Blows Through'' Raiando: At the near end of the Elf Wars era, X sealed his own body in a Top Secret area of Neo Arcadia to stop Dark Elf causing havoc. Demon CD: And because he became the seal for Dark-Elf, it caused his mind to be removed as a Cyber-Elf. Despite this, the power of X's so called "Unlimited Potencial" caused him to split into four Cyber-Elves that have his DNA, and later formed into the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia, there's Hidden Phantom who has X's Stealth. Raiando: Fighting Fefnir who has X's Fire and Brute Strength. Demon CD: Fairy Leviathan who has X's water combat. Raiando: And finally, Sage Harpuia who has X's Flight and Thunder attacks, who's also the Leader of Four Guardians. Demon CD: After their creation, X offered them to clean up the world that was damaged by Mavericks and the Elf Wars. Raiando: And The Four Guardians also became a military generals of Neo Arcadia, each command their own army, in Harpuia's case, he commands Strong Air Battalion. Demon CD: While X's body is sealed in a Top Secret Area of Neo Arcadia, a young scientist known as Ciel made a copy of X called...Copy X. Really creative name there. Raiando: And the Four Guardians are loyal to him. Harpuia is very proud that he serves a heroic leader and fulfilled any task given to him without any hesitation. Demon CD: After Zero's awakening, Sage Harpuia challenged him to a fight to see if he's the Real Zero. Raiando: Now about Harpuia's combat, he wields Two Energy Blades, that can unleash Sonic Booms and he mostly fights on the air. Demon CD: Harpuia is also can manipulate Wind and Electricity, and goes on High Speed, with those abilities, it makes Harpuia one of the toughest enemies for Zero. Raiando: Harpuia also has other abilities like Pile Driver which he falls across the screen and captures his opponent, brings his opponent upwards and smashes it to the ground. Demon CD: Harpuia can also make homing electric Funnels, and he can also make wider Sonic Booms in the air and it's very difficult to dodge. Raiando: and it's one of his EX Skills, he also has another EX Skill, Plasma Cyclone, Harpuia hovers in the air and summons two thunder storm on both sides of the screen and creates a cyclone that can push his opponent to those Thunder Storms. Demon CD: In the other hand, Harpuia has an Armed Phenomenon form, he transforms his body into a Giant Green and White Plane modeled after a Harpy. in that form, he can shoot bunch of Missiles, attack with high speed and hang out his Electric Balls? What? Raiando: And he can create a Huge Tornado out of it's thrusters and can create a huge vortex in the middle that can suck ups things. Demon CD: While Harpuia is very tough enemy for Zero, he still has several weaknesses, like that he's very Vunrable to Ice Themed Attacks, he wasn't able to bring down Omega and couldn't even take a huge explosion. Raiando: But that's all we had for his weakness, Harpuia's, overall very fast and nimble as well one of the toughest enemies for Zero. Sage Harpuia: Well Zero, it's time for you to die! Harpuia pulled out his Energy Blades. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Harpuia's bio and open for Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Raiando: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's and this Debate once and for all. Demon CD: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slan shut and open for the battle) ''Death Battle'' In a one peaceful day of Mushroom Kingdom, Toads were jumping around, talking each other, Toads also planning to visit Princess Peach to celebrate her birthday. Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle, Bowser's very upset losing to Mario countless times. Bowser: I can't believe i'm losing to that Pesky Plumber, no matter what i'm trying to do, i'm still losing to him. Bowser Jr: Don't worry Papa, maybe we should call someone strong, someone who can bring down those Pesky Plumber. Bowser: Great Idea! Why not call someone? Bowser then calls to the leader of Neo Arcadians, Copy X. Copy X: Hello...wait, who are you? And why did you call me? Bowser: Let me introduce myself, I am Bowser and i have an unfinished business, would you like to help me? Copy X: Sure, but first i have to get my own army. Later on Copy X gets Neo Arcadians and invade to Bowser's Castle, Copy X then opens the door. Bowser: Welcome to my Castle. Copy X: So what kind of unfinished business do you have? Bowser: So listen up, those Mushroom Kingdom civilians have kidnapped my beloved Princess and i want you to bring her here, now here's a plan. The scene then cuts to the next day where Bowser and Neo Arcadians in the Doomship. Bowser: Now here we are, The Mushroom Kingdom. Copy X: Alright, Now Pantheons! Attack! the Pantheons then jumped off the airship, The Toads were just walking around until one of them saw someone falling of the sky. Toad: Hey there's someone falling of the sky. A Pantheon landed on the ground. Toad: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! the Pantheon then shoots down the screaming Toad. Toad #2: Noooooo Toads then starting to run in panic as Pantheons destroying the buildings, then there's one Toad cornered by Pantheons. Toad: No please don't do that. The Pantheons then started to charge their Busters but they got whacked by Two Plumbers, Mario and Luigi. Toad: Oh thank goodness you saved me. Mario and Luigi then started to destroy every Pantheon, whacking them with their hammer. Bowser: What the...Those Pesky Plumbers again? X, send out the Guardians. Copy X: Got it. Copy X sends out three of Four Guardians, Fefnir, Leviathan and Phantom, Mario was destroying one of Pantheons only to get knocked by Fefnir., Mario stands up as the Guardians rush towards him, Mario blocked Fefnir's Punches, reflected Phantom's kunais with his Cape, giving the Shadow Mega Man a damage and Mario grabbed Leviathan, started to spin her around and thows her on Fefnir and Phantom. Mario: Luigi!!! Go Warn the Princess!!! I'll handle this. Then Luigi runs to Peach's Castle as the Guardians get up and start beating up Mario, the scene then cuts to Luigi getting almost close to Peach's Castle, suddenly a Green Reploid jumped in front of Luigi. Sage Harpuia: So you must be that Red Plumber's brother huh? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sage Harpuia, one of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia, and you must be working for bad. Luigi looks in confusion. Sage Harpuia: But now, it's time for you to DIE...fool. Sage Harpuia then pulled out his Energy Blades as Luigi jumps back amd goes in fighting pose. Fight! Harpuia unleashes three Sonic Booms, Luigi simply dodged them and punched Harpuia twice and kicked him, Harpuia then Air Dashed towards Luigi and slashed him, Luigi then picked up a Fire Flower and turned into Fire Luigi, he shoots several Fireballs but Harpuia created a Tornado and absorbed every Fireball and backfired Luigi. Luigi then pulls out the Hammer Suit and becomes Hammer Bro. Luigi, he then pulls out Two Hammers and rushes towards Harpuia, he hits Harpuia multiple times and knocks him away, Luigi then throws both his Hammers at Harpuia but he luckily dodged them, dashed towards Luigi and did an uppercut, sending him in the air and pulled multiple Slashing Combos before blowing him away, Luigi loses his Hammer Suit. Harpuia then walks towards Luigi but he gets up and picked out his Golden Hammer, he smashes Harpuia several times and finishes him with Super Jump Punch and sending him in the air, but then Luigi looks up and sees Harpuia is in the air, Harpuia then pulls out the Pile Driver, he dives down and picks Luigi up and goes all the way up, at that moment Luigi pulls out the Vanish Flower and turns invincible. Harpuia: Huh? Where did that foolish Plumber go? Harpuia: then sees the Golden Hammer come out of nowhere and smashed him away, Luigi then pulled out Cape Feather and Turned into Cape Luigi, he flies towards Harpuia and uses his Golden Hammer, Harpuia crosses his Hammer with his Energy Blades, they both clash each other with their weapon, then Harpuia slashed Luigi's Hammer from it's wooden part, grabbed Luigi and brings him to the ground, smashing him. But Luigi still gets up and pulled out Blue Shell, he wears the Blue Shell and rushed towards Harpuia, The Green Reploid sends out the Electric Funnels, but Luigi hides inside of his Shell and destroyed the Funnels and leaps towards Harpuia and does Spin Attack with his Shell but Harpuia counters it with his Energy Blades and placed a Electric Tornado on the ground, blowing Luigi up and well electrifying him, then Harpuia knocked him on the staircase and then started to jump on The Blue Shell, pulled the Infinite 1-UP Trick on Luigi. But then Luigi breaks out of his Shell and pulls out the Super Bell, turning into Cat Luigi, then he started to give Harpuia several scratches and kick him away, Harpuia then flies up and stands on the rooftop of Peach's Castle and summons Lighting out of the sky, Cat Luigi quickly dodged the Lightings and Climbed on the rooftop of Peach's Castle, Luigi tried to scratch Harpuia but The Green Reploid avoids it and crashed Luigi down the Rooftop, falling inside of Peach's Castle. Luigi and Harpuia were still fighting as Toads run around in panic on the room, Luigi then pulled several punches and finished it with a Green Missile, knocking Harpuia out of Peach's Castle, and Luigi then walks towards Harpuia. Harpuia was surprised then he dashed towards Luigi with his Energy Blades and tried to slash Luigi, but Luigi holds up his Energy Blades and starts to pull an Electric Combo with punches and kicks, then he smashes Harpuia with his hammer and knocks him away. Harpuia: Alright, now how about this! Harpuia then starts to glow and goes up, he then summons two Electric Funnels on both sides of the screen and a Cyclone, Luigi was running around in panic then the Cyclone pushes Luigi towards the Electric Funnel and electrified him, Luigi was still fine, the Cyclone was coming back, this time Luigi charges up with Green Missile and Passed through the Cyclone. Harpuia then started to unleash series of Wide Sonic Booms on Luigi, The Green Plumber luckily Dodged them and Passed through the Cyclone at the same time, the Cyclone stopped coming and Harpuia lands on the ground, Luigi then electrified his Hands and starts to pull rapid punches on Harpuia then he picked out his Golden Hammer and starts to smash Harpuia and knock him away, Harpuia is now wounded. Harpuia: No.....i can't believe it...i...can't..lose... Harpuia stands up. Harpuia: This! Is! Not! OVER!!!!! Harpuia then jumps up and yells and glows up, distracting Luigi's vision, as Luigi opens his eyes, he sees that Harpuia has transformed into his Armed Phenomenon form, Harpuia launched barrage of Missiles but Luigi dodged them all and reflected one of the Missile with Super Cape and damaging Harpuia, then Harpuia tried to grab Luigi with it's claw but Luigi avoids it by crawling, The Green Reploid then Makes Two Tornadoes out of it's thrusters and tried to blow Luigi off the edge, but then Luigi pulled out a Mega Mushroom and transformed into Mega Luigi. Luigi slowly walked towards Armed Phenomenon Harpuia and grabbed him and started to slam him around and destroyed The Green Reploid's Armed Phenomenon form, now Harpuia came back to his normal form, Luigi then shrinks down and pulled an Ice Flower, turning into Ice Luigi, then he shot an Ice Ball and Freezes Harpuia in the place and then Luigi charges Green Missile and launched himself up to Harpuia's frozen body and shattered Harpuia into pieces. KO Then Luigi gets up and sees Mario is coming. Mario: Luigi!!! Luigi: Mario!!! I'm so glad that you're fine, also did you got rid of those robots? Mario: Yes, also have you warned Princess? Luigi: No, there was this Green Robot that blocked my patch, thankfully i got rid of him. Bowser: Hey you two!!! Mario and Luigi turn around only to see Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach with Koopa Clown Car. Bowser: Look who's here with me, come and get her if you can. ''Results'' Mario and Luigi chase after Bowser while Harpuia's shattered corpse lies on the ground. Demon CD: That was very Shocking. Raiando: While Harpuia might be very tough air fighter, Luigi's more stronger and faster than Harpuia in every way, as Luigi can quickly dodge Lightings and Lasers, and throwing a huge castle away, with those he can just ignore those attacks. Demon CD: Harpuia in the other hand never even managed to beat Zero, not even once, while Luigi's able to be on par with Mario. Raiando: Luigi's Power-ups also give advantage to beat Harpuia, especially the Ice Flower which was Harpuia's primary weakness, also Luigi's More durable too as he was able to survive a Giant ass Supernova, while Harpuia just coulsn't survive Omega's explosion. Demon CD: Well, looks like Harpuia...just got blown away. Raiando: The Winner is Luigi! Next time on Death Battle! Sophia The 3rd boosts to the underground and then we see Sophia climbing on walls, shoot at monster and navigate through a maze. Sophia The 3rd. VS A Girl in a Blue and Pink was seen in a giant Bunny mech that was hopping around, then we see her jumping in the air and doing a pose. D.Va ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Luigi and Sage Harpuia is that both are Lean and Green characters that use such abilities like Electricity, Wind and Flying, they're also related with the main characters. (Luigi being Mario's brother while Harpuia having part of X's DNA and being friendly rival with Zero) *This is Raiando's first battle that doesn't feature Wiz and Boomstick as hosts. (Raiando and Demon CD are the hosts in this case) Category:Raiando Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Wind' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Manipulators